The Swan Assassin
by Allanna Stone
Summary: There's a new villain in San Fransokyo and he calls himself Sunfire. Meanwhile, the team finds themselves with a new recruit- Odette Swan, who has a dangerous past that she had been struggling to run from.
1. Chapter 1

**The Swan Assassin**

 **I own only my OC's and the plot.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **There's a new villain in San Fransokyo and he calls himself Sunfire. Meanwhile, the team finds themselves with a new recruit- Odette Swan, who has a dangerous past that she had been struggling to run from.**

San Fransokyo had changed so much in two years.

Hiro Hamada was attending San Fransokyo Institution of Technology full time, with his goal of becoming a robotics engineer.

Big Hero 6, as the group of superheroes were called, had taken to saving San Fransokyo from crime and danger, from escaped military drones to bank robberies.

Alastair Krei had donated much of his time to helping Hiro Hamada improve the team's super suits and equipment and even had a lab made specifically for the team of bright college students to use.

The Lucky Cat Café soon became a popular spot for citizens and tourists alike, as how the Big Hero 6 team could almost always be spotted flying over the coffee shop.

Mochi had given birth to a litter of kittens recently and the cat kept mostly to herself, keeping a close eye on her fluffy, mewling babies.

Gogo's father, who she hadn't spoken to since her parents got a divorce, had died in a car accident and had left behind a four year old daughter for the tough girl to fuss over.

Honey Lemon's mother received news that she had been promoted and had to live in London for a few months for training, leaving the Latino girl behind to continue to schoolings.

Wasabi's big family had gotten even bigger- his older sister, Cindy, was expecting triplets.

Fred's father took the Big Hero 6 team under his wings to teach them the ways of being a superhero.

San Fransokyo Institution of Technology had expanded to make way for a new amphitheater and more classrooms, which the local community college used while the tiny building was being rebuilt.

There were more and more kids who wanted to be superheroes when they grew up, making idea of a superhero school to be in great demand.

And Tadashi Hamada's gravestone always had fresh flowers resting on top of the empty grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Swan Assassin**

 **I own only my OC's and the plot.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **There's a new villain in San Fransokyo and he calls himself Sunfire. Meanwhile, the team finds themselves with a new recruit- Odette Swan, who has a dangerous past that she had been struggling to run from.**

Cassandra Hamada stared at the man in shock, thinking she might need to have Baymax check her hearing.

"I beg your pardon, but can you please repeat yourself?" she asked in a shocked voice.

Private detective Mac Duggs chuckled softly as he reached into his briefcase. He came up with a slim folder, which he handed off to the trembling woman. Cass opened the folder and gasped at what she saw inside.

There was a picture of a young teenager who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old. She wore her brown curls loose and a twinkling smile sparkled in her eyes.

"She looks just like me when I was younger…" whispered Cass, blinking back tears that threatened to spill over. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Caci Blackwood; her first name means brave in Gaelic," explained Mac with a knowing smile. "She enjoys music and baking."

Cass gasped, her hand flying to her chest as she began to cry.

"So do I," she whispered, sniffling. "When can I meet her?"

Mac sighed as he took the folder from her and flipped the picture aside, revealing a sheet of information. "Her adopted parents were killed in a bank shootout last week, so she is currently living in a foster home until further arrangements can be made-"

"Say no more," Cass interrupted him firmly, her eyes scanning the information. "I'll take her in."

Mac's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything at all.

"I took my two nephews in when their parents were killed in that dreadful car accident years ago, and now that Tadashi…" Here, she choked up at her eldest nephew's name but still continued on. "I daresay that I have the room."

"Hiro!" Gogo bellowed as she entered the garage like lab, where the sixteen year old boy was working on the brakes for his motorcycle.

"I'm right here, you don't need to shout," grumbled the boy, who still had his adorable gap tooth smile and messy black hair.

"Have you seen Ash?" the girl asked, popping a bubble.

A few seconds later, a little girl with a bright streak of pink that ran through her blue- black hair popped up from behind the tool chest, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth as she ran over to hug her big sister's legs and grin up at her.

"Never mind Hiro- I found her," grumbled Gogo as she placed her hands underneath her little sister's armpits and lifted her up to sit on her shoulders. Ash squealed with glee as the mechanic engineer student beelined over to where her super suit was set up on a stand for quick and easy assembly. Along with her yellow and black suit were the rest of the team's uniforms. Honey Lemon's pink and purple uniform. Wasabi's green and blue gear. Fred's upgraded mascot getup. Hiro and Baymax's red and purple suits.

Little Ash squealed and wrapped her pudgy arms around Gogo's head, making the normally gruff girl smile and reach up to ruffle her little sister's hair.

"Love you too, kid," Gogo grinned as Wasabi burst into the lab with a frantic look on his face. He raced over to the TV monitor and flicked it onto the local news station.

"- where we are now getting a good look at the fight," a reporter was saying as a large robot charged at someone dressed in blue.

"Suit up!" Hiro issued the order and everyone scrambled into their uniforms.

"Wait, where's Fred and Honey Lemon?" Gogo asked as she handed little Ash off to her sitter, who Alastair Krei had employed for moments like this.

"I'm here!" yelled the Latino girl, racing into the lab. "Fred is taking an English exam he missed last week due to us saving the mayor from those mutant alligators."

Hiro nodded as he quickly activated Baymax and suited up his robotic friend. Within four minutes, everyone was geared up and hanging onto Baymax as he flew to downtown San Fransokyo to take care of yet another robot problem.

"I just don't understand how robots keep escaping from the military base!" Wasabi grumbled as the sounds of the fight got closer.

Gogo rolled her eyes as she checked her cell phone, seeing if she had received a text from the intern at Krei Tech who was normally in charge of watching Ash when missions like this one happened.

"Well, maybe they're starting to think for themselves!" Honey Lemon attempted a shot at a joke.

Hiro rolled his eyes as he blew a strand of his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"Guys, we're here," he interrupted them, pointing ahead to where the robot and a person in blue were wrestling with one another in front of a day care. Frightened children and three women in bright shirts were trapped inside while the fight was destroying the streets..

The person in blue spotted them.

"Get them to safety now!" they bellowed, grunting as the robot threw a punch into her stomach. They spun their way into the movie theater, where the force of it all sent them crashing through the brick walls. A few seconds later, they flew out of the hole that they created and latched themselves onto the back of the robot, fashioning their arms around its neck. " ** _NOW!_** "

Baymax waddled over to the park a few blocks away to get ready to administrate first aid while Hiro and Wasabi went into the daycare to rescue the victims. Honey Lemon and Gogo remained outside, ready to provide a distraction if needed, however, it appeared that the person in blue was holding their own just fine.

With lightning fast reflexes, they ripped open a panel in the robot's back and plunged a hand inside to rip out the wiring. The robot thrashed and bucked, however, the person in blue held on with an unhumanlike grip and yanked hard.

The robot stopped and sputtered before kneeling over and lying motionless on the ground.

For the first time, the team got a good look at the person in blue, or rather, the young lady in blue.

"Thanks," she called, not even out of breath as she jogged over help with getting the kids out of the daycare. "Sorry about the damage, by the way…" she trailed off, chuckling as a little girl of about two years of age grabbed her dark brown black braid and began to play with it.

"No problem," Wasabi answered her easily. "It looked like you knew what you were doing back there." He jerked his head back at the remains of the robot, where there were people in official looking jumpsuits carting away the remains to be examined.

She shrugged, bending to taking a four year old boy by the hand.

"It's one of the many perks of being half robot," she smiled shyly, shielding her eyes as flashbulbs went off. "Reporters," she muttered darkly, hoisting the little tyke up further into her arms. "I hate reporters."

"Half robot?" Hiro asked, his interested peaked.

"Is there a place where we can talk without being overheard?" she muttered, jerking her head in the direction of the reporters.

"Is there anything you'd like to say to the citizens of San Fransokyo, miss?" asked a man who was on the six o'clock news every night.

"I'm no hero, sir," she told him bashfully, speaking into his microphone with confidence. "I was just doing my obligatory duty to the public. It's these people behind me, who are the true heroes. They rescued those who were trapped."

"What do you call yourself?" interrupted another reporter, jamming her own microphone into her face.

"You may call me the Blue Swan," was all that she said before flying up into the air with the two children in her arms to escape the reporters.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Swan Assassin**

 **I own only my OC's and the plot.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **There's a new villain in San Fransokyo and he calls himself Sunfire. Meanwhile, the team finds themselves with a new recruit- Caci Swan, who has a dangerous past that she had been struggling to run from.**

 **A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

 **I'M SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE!**

"This tech is amazing!" whistled Hero as he examined Blue Swan's prosthetic hand. The young woman was indeed, part robot, sporting a lifelike hand with each finger ending with a capped tool, an eyeball that sported both X- ray and night vision, total knee replacements, one with a GPS system, the other with a secret compartment for storing stuff and her skeleton was painted in titanium, explaining how she was able to be thrown into a brick wall and walk away unhurt.

"Thanks!" she grinned, teasingly wriggling her fingers for the sixteen year old genius. He yelped and fell off his chair as the limb moved. "Came in handy when UCLA put on _The Addams Family Musical_ last spring!"

"Oh wow…" whistled Honey Lemon as she came back with a glass of water, which she handed off to the mysterious new superhero, who thanked her. To everyone's amazed disgust, she popped out her prosthetic eye with a loud squelching sound and popped it into the glass.

"I really must apologize about the real life horror movie effects," she said, moving the glass around, causing for the eyeball to start spinning dizzyingly. "But from time to time, it gets stuck that this is the only way that I found so far that works."

"Mind if I take a look at it?" Hero asked, excited to see what else she invented. Blue Swan grinned as she plopped the glass down in front of him.

"Be my guest," she said, accepting back her hand and quickly attaching it back with magnets. She rotated her hand a few times, effectively making Wasabi look like he was going to puke.

Hero took a magnify glass and examined the pupil, where to his amazement, she could see all the gears and wires hard at work.

"This is amazing!" he gushed with a grin. "How did you come up with all of this?"

"When I was younger, I was almost killed in a housefire," she began, the light in her eyes diminishing dramatically. "My scars and injures were so severe, that the doctor had no other choice but to amputate. I was in such a depressed state of mind, that I almost killed myself- however, when I was in mental care, I found that I have a knack for robotics, and that's how I got to tinkering. The rest is right in front of you all."

"Oh wow…" was all that Gogo could think to say as she stared at the Blue Swan with awe and sympathy on her face.

"Yeah." The Blue Swan sighed as she removed her mask, setting it onto Hiro's desk and cracking her neck loudly. "Sorry- I gotta adjust my body from time to time otherwise it gets all stiff and uncomfortable."

"No problem," smiled Honey Lemon, going back to leaning up against the wall.

The Blue Swan was a pretty sixteen year old with twinkling brown eyes, a smattering of freckles on both cheeks, and fair skin. She wore an assemble of all blue- cargo pants, a long sleeved crop top and military looking boots. She also wore black gloves and had a belt with pouches hanging from her slim hips. It was here that she placed her hand before coming back up with a tiny blue and silver ball.

"This is Sapphire," she proudly introduced the ball to the team of superheroes, all who leaned forwards in anticipation.

The little ball shivered before uncurling to reveal a robotic hamster, who sleepily yawned before crawling to perfect on her shoulder.

"Morning, sweetie," cooed the half- robot, half human, gently patting it's head. "A prototype I made about five or so years ago, for kids who are allergic to pets."

"Oh wow!" gushed Hiro, his hands itching to take the little creature and play with it.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I just can't find funding to back the project," she frowned deeply, creating a series of creases in between her eyes.

"Did I hear someone mention funding problems?" asked a voice as Alastair Krei strode into the room, a proud smile on his face.

Sapphire took that very moment to curl up into a ball and roll down The Blue Swan, rolling right up to the man's foot and stopping. The man bent down and picked up the rolled up hamster, who then promptly unrolled herself before sitting in his palm, grooming herself.

"Meet Sapphire," grinned the blue hero, taking her eyeball out of the glass and replacing it back into her eye socket with a disgustingly loud squelching sound.

"Oh, this is so adorable!" he cooed. "What else can Sapphire do?"

"Sapphire?" she called out, prompting the little hamster into doing an awkward handstand, and getting a deep belly laugh out of the multi- billionaire.

"This is brilliant, this is ineradicably brilliant," he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Why don't you come to my office and we can talk funding? It's the least I can do after you saved San Fransokyo today. Come, come!" And with that, he gently ushered the girl from the spacious work room.


End file.
